Silent Call
by WilStone
Summary: This is a story about love. The love of a Jedi and a pacifist- Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Silent Call"**_

**By Arliss Starborn***

**Genre: Romance**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after a scene in The Clone Wars ep. – Duchess of Mandalore. The scene where Satine calls Obi-Wan "foolhardy" and then takes off in her speeder. CW fans will know what I mean. **** Obviously, since this is fan-fiction, the rest of the ep. is changed. Hope you enjoy…and PLEASE, post a review! This being my first fanfic, I could use some constructive criticism. **

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared after Satine's fast-fading ship. Then abruptly turned his back and stalked into the Jedi Temple, every emotion he had thought was buried, throbbing mercilessly along with the erratic beat of his heart. _Stang. _ She was so…stubborn. He was furious with her, yet she woke the sleeping passion that made him want to take her in his arms, and shield her from the galaxy and its vices. Not that he would ever dare…

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. He had sworn an oath that could not, must not, be breached. His face a carefully constructed mask of calm, he nodded to a passing Master. He was careful to tamp down every emotion as they passed. Saesee Tinn was renowned for his ability to pick up on the vaguest thoughts and feelings of other beings. Obi-Wan breathed an inward sigh of relief, as the Jedi Council Member walked by without so much as a curious glance.

The trouble with being a Jedi was being so attune to feeling. Obi-Wan felt with an intensity that never ceased to amaze him. The Force took his senses and emotions, and honed them to the burning sharpness of his lightsaber blade. And it also caused him to feel so deeply that it hurt. The price to pay for the powers the Force had given him.

His mind stretched far beyond weariness, Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts away. Meditation. That was what he needed. He needed his precarious balance restored. With a wave of his hand, and the Force he opened the door to his quarters, locking the door behind him.

Seated in the speeder, between her two ever-watchful guards, Satine felt a pang of regret. She hadn't meant to cut down Obi-Wan so readily with her words. The astonishment and hurt on his drawn features stayed blazing in the front of her mind. With a small frown, she tried to shove the images aside…to no avail.

Giving up, she allowed them to run freely, bringing back memories and long-forgotten conversations. _The two of them, hunched over a small fire, waiting for Qui-Gon's return. They'd been on the run for months, with each day growing longer than the last. Out in the wilderness, with nothing but the jutting rocks around them and each other for company. That's when he'd chosen to tell her. "I love you, Satine." She still remembered the jolt of electricity that had fired through her. The statement had come out of nowhere, but somehow, in a way she couldn't understand, she'd known it was coming. His face, tired, streaked with mud- and his features so serious, had warmed her to him. She had reached out and fingered his Padawan braid, just catching the flicker of surprise that danced in his blue-grey eyes. She hadn't said the words that were weighing down her heart like a cold stone. "But you're a Jedi." Every fiber of her had longed to reply to him and tell him how much she longed to be his. But she hadn't. The stiff adult in her had held her back. So she'd nodded, forcing a smile. Something like disappointment had fallen over Obi-Wan. But the stubborn set to his jaw told her he hadn't given up. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was nothing if not stubborn. That should have been the end of it…but it wasn't. If only they'd both left things as they were; left all the raging emotions packed carefully in their boxes, they would have spared themselves so much. _

A jolt that rattled through the Senate-issued speeder jerked Satine back to the present.

"The forward stabilizer's been hit!" she heard her pilot, Aramis yell. A wave of confusion shot through Satine. Then with sickening dread, she realized what was happening.

They were going to crash!

Aramis wrestled with the controls for a long moment. "I'm going to try and close to that ledge," he shouted over the noise of the dying speeder. "Get her out of here!"

Realization dawned as her guards firmly seized her arms and prepared to jump. "Aramis! No!" Then she was launched into space, the air whistling fiercely past her ears until they landed with a thud on the durasteel ledge. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs and the whole world began to darken. She saw Aramis and the speeder crash into a building in a plume of fire and smoke. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Thank you so much! PLEASE REVIEW this chapter! I'd love to know what ya'll think…I really hope you will enjoy it. **

Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged on a meditation pad in his quarters. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows drawn together in a tight arc. Sweat was beading on his brow.

Balance was eluding him. Obi-Wan delved his senses deeper into the subtle waves of the Force, seeking the sense of calm he needed so badly. All he felt was a growing turmoil at the very core of his being. Every emotion, every thought, whirled back to Satine like a relentless Tatooine sand storm. Her anger, so strongly directed towards him, had reached through his emotional defenses and settled in his heart.

Carefully, Obi-Wan replayed the scene in his mind. He glimpsed her tight features through the fog of his own emotion. Slowly, as he forced himself to relax, the fog wavered- then vanished. Now her face seemed much less angry. Now she seemed sad, full of longing even. A thousand questions shot up in Obi-Wan's mind. _Full of longing for what? For him? It couldn't be… She'd rejected him long ago. And he'd long ago come to terms with it._

Her face suddenly whirled into a circle, and then he saw her in the speeder in between her two guards. In some small part of his mind, he realized he was having a vision. Vaguely, he found he was surprised. Anakin and Qui-Gon were the ones who had visions. Not him.

He saw her face, deeply lined with thought. Then, he saw the speeder jolt and start belching smoke. His body jerked at the sudden movement of the speeder. He saw the pilot yell, and watched the guards take Satine by the arms, jumping out of the speeder into the infinite space of Coruscant. His heart twisted as though pierced by a vibro-blade. _Obi-Wan_, he heard through the Force. _I need you. _The call, silent to those outside the Force's flow, rang out to him as a heart-rending plea.

His eyes snapped open, the vision dissipating. "Satine!" His own cry sounded small to him. It didn't matter, Obi-Wan told himself, leaping to his feet. Satine was… He extended his senses as he ran full-tilt through the Temple's hushed halls. Searching, he sensed her, calm, thoughtful. _What?_

The vision, he reminded himself, was more than likely the future. Which explained Satine's tranquil aura. Obi-Wan increased his speed. There wasn't much time. He burst into the hanger he'd headed for. His eyes lit on a ship- small, compact, and more importantly, fast. Obi-Wan Force-leapt into the speeder, its turbo-engine started before his body even connected with the leather bantha seating.

He felt the eyes of everyone in the hanger boring into him as the speeder shot out of the Temple. He pushed the small speeder to its limits as he shot through Coruscant airspace. Other pilots yelled curses at him and the Jedi Order, but Obi-Wan was deaf to it all. His whole being was focused on Satine, her aura surrounded by a dark cloud of imminent danger.

The controls were hot and trembling in his hands. He was pushing the speeder too hard. Gritting his teeth with impatience, Obi-Wan slowed the speeder slightly. Then he saw her. The speeder looked fine- then, an explosion in the forward stabilizer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure in Mandalorian blue armor jetpack off the roof of a building.

Forgetting everything else, he pushed the speeder to top speed- towards Satine. The Mandalorian slime could wait. Her speeder was headed straight for a building, careening and jerking crazily through the sky. Obi-Wan's heart leapt into his mouth. The speeder tilted to the side, and suddenly he knew what the pilot was doing. The two guards seized Satine and dove off the side of the speeder. They landed heavily on the nearby ledge of a building. Obi-Wan watched as Satine lifted her head to see the pilot perish in a fiery crash, then went limp against the durasteel.

Obi-Wan's emotions did a violent spin. "_Obi-Wan, this is for the best. I couldn't bear to have you leave to Jedi. We must put an end to this. It's… it's over." _Her words from almost twenty years ago came ringing back into his mind. "_No." _He'd protested. _"I wouldn't have to leave the Jedi. All I know is that I love you, Satine. Nobody else would have to know. It would be our secret." _Her eyes had grown sad, sad and yet so resolved. "_A secret that would tear you apart every moment of every day. Good-bye, Obi-Wan Kenobi. May our paths never cross again." _She'd turned her back on him, and only now could he see it was because she had loved him. She'd tried to spare him from dividing loyalties. She'd failed.

With a trembling heart, Obi-Wan rocketed the speeder towards her still form. He Force-leapt out of the tiny cockpit, landing safely beside her. Indistinctly, he heard a grinding crash, as the pilotless speeder plunged into the Coruscanti streets.

"Satine?" He cradled her head in his arms, and stroked a tendril of blond hair that had become plastered to her cheek by blood from a small cut. "My darling, please. Don't go this way. Not now. Not…" Obi-Wan struggled past the tears in his throat. "Not like this," he whispered. Holding her body close to him, he felt her through the Force. She had been dealt several deep internal bruises, a broken rib, and a violent knock to the head.

Using all of his energies, he poured healing from his body to hers through the Force. He could feel the open channel that formed between them, hot, strong, and desperate. Satine's frame went rigid, and then went abruptly still. Obi-Wan opened his closed eyes. Her eyes were still closed, her skin grey and pale. "No." Exhaustion swept through him. He'd given everything he'd had, but it still wasn't enough. Because of his failure, she could die.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and into his beard. He cupped her cheek tenderly. "I should have never given up on us," he whispered, voice hoarse. "It's all my fault." Beaten, weary, he laid his head against her body, and let the tears come- silent and from the depths of his soul.

The two Mandalorian guards watched as a Jedi Master wept over their mistress's motionless form. Then, they glanced at each other silently as Satine's hand moved. When she touched the Jedi's back, his entire frame jolted in astonishment.

"Satine?" Obi-Wan whispered in disbelief. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked deep into his eyes for a long moment. All the barriers were gone now. "Obi. What are you doing here?" Her voice was so quiet, he had to strain to hear her. Obi-Wan smiled through his tears. "Looking after you," he managed.

Satine's face became the mirror of an internal struggle. The effort was quickly fatiguing her. "Obi," she began, battling to say each word. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Shhh." It can wait, Satine. You need to rest," Obi-Wan told her, brushing a callused thumb across her cheek.

Satine pressed her lips together in refusal. "Please…just let me." Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded. "I need to tell you, that when I say you're foolhardy, I really mean you're a hero. And when I reprove you for being a fighter, I mean that you're a protector. And when…" Satine struggled through her pain to go on. "…I keep you at arm's length, what I want is you to be close by my side." "I have to tell you I love you," she breathed. "Please don't ever leave me again."

Obi-Wan stared at her, tears brimming in his eyes. For a long moment he was speechless. Then he somehow managed to pull himself together. "I'll never leave you, Satine."

Satine smiled. "I know." She closed her eyes, then opened them again as a thought struck her.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get here?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "By a speeder."

She looked around. "Where is it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan glanced up, as a garbage droid hauled the wrecked speeder from the streets of Coruscant, undoubtedly to a refuse furnace. "I believe I've crashed it."

Satine saw the droid and looked back at Obi-Wan. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sorry that this has been a long time coming…There were some "technical problems" with my computer. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, as some new characters are coming into play. PLEASE review, whether you like this story or not. I could use any constructive criticism. **** Heart, Arliss*****

Anakin was in a Temple dojo when he felt the call vibrate silently through the Force. _I need a med transport, Anakin. _ In the middle of the lightsaber technique he was showing his Padawan, Anakin froze. _Great, what's he done now?_

Ahsoka, arms crossed in front of her, an unlit lightsaber in each hand, frowned slightly. "Master, what is it?"

Suddenly at a loss, Anakin switched off his lightsaber, searching for his former master through the Force. _Obi-Wan?_

_Just get that transport Anakin. I haven't got all day. _Anakin pulled his awareness away from Obi-Wan in relief. His master seemed unhurt, but he'd caught a vague feeling of worry and fear lying below Obi-Wan's defenses. _Even you can't hide that from me, master. _Without thinking, he sent the message rolling like a wave through the Force to Obi-Wan.

_Just hurry, Anakin! _Now his former master was impatient, which was never a good sign.

_Alright, alright. _

Anakin snapped out of the silent conversation, to realize that Ahsoka was still waiting for an answer. "Well?" she prodded him.

Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Obi-Wan's in trouble." Ahsoka's enormous blue eyes widened. She shoved her lightsabers onto her belt, and Anakin caught the impatience roiling through her. His Padawan thrived on action. The day in a training dojo had rubbed her patience raw. Then he had to be honest with himself. It had rubbed him just as raw. "Let's go then!" she exclaimed.

"No, Ahsoka. I need you to get to the comm. room and send a med transport to the Temple." He clipped his lightsaber onto his belt and waited for her outburst to come. "I'll go after Obi-Wan."

A flicker of frustration danced across his padawan's exotic features. Then he felt her cram the feeling down. Deep down. "Alright," she replied, trying hard not to show her reluctance.

Anakin directed his approval towards her through the Force. "Thanks." He flashed her a quick smile. "Keep your comlink on, ok?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Ok."

Then Anakin dashed towards the lift tube to get to an open hanger.

….

Obi-Wan breathed an inward sigh of relief as the med transport touched down on the narrow durasteel ledge. Satine was still in his arms, unconscious again now, and he was using the last reserves of his energy to keep her from slipping into a coma.

Anakin sprinted down the transport ramp, the orderlies coming behind him with a stretcher at a more measured pace. Obi-Wan lifted his head as he felt his friend's signature in the Force. When he met Anakin eyes, he saw in them a reflection of his own weariness.

"That bad?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful. But how in the seven hells could he, when the love of his life was on the brink of a coma, and he'd failed to keep her safe. Exhaustion swept through again, more potent this time. In vain, he tried to hide it.

"Obi-Wan…you look terrible," Anakin muttered, deep concern growing in the pit of his belly. Then his eyes shifted down to Satine and unmasked surprise came over his features. He sent Obi-Wan a questioning glance.

Obi-Wan caught the gaze answered the unasked question shortly, all cheerful pretense abandoned. "She's been injured. Now get those orderlies down here, Anakin."

Anakin waved the orderlies towards Satine, and held his tongue. They could talk, or argue, later.

Carefully, the orderlies lifted the duchess from Obi-Wan's arms and into the medical capsule. Her blue eyes flicked open for moment and they rested on Obi-Wan. She smiled and closed her eyes again, slipping once more into the dark arms of unconsciousness. Obi-Wan felt his heart tear in two. _Hold on, Satine. _

"She's on the verge of a coma," he informed the orderlies, as they pushed the capsule into the transport. "There are several internal bruises, possible bleeding, a broken rib, and more than likely a concussion. She'll need bacta, and…"

"We know what to do, Master Jedi," an orderly cut him off with an amused smile. "This is what we're trained for."

A dark flood of anger surged in Obi-Wan. _Wipe that pathetic smile off your face, you barve, and heal her. Or I'll hack you to pieces!_

Anakin looked at his former master, shocked.

Guilt showered Obi-Wan at once. _What am I thinking? And where did that come from? _Carefully, he purged the dark thoughts from him with the white light of the Force. "Of course," he told the orderly. "I just wanted to make you aware."

The orderly nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned to his colleagues, rambling off medical lore that Obi-Wan couldn't find the energy to try to understand. _Oh, Satine. Was it enough? I gave you all I had. _

Obi-Wan felt a touch at his elbow. It was Anakin. A Jedi. A person he had just betrayed by committing himself to Satine. _And I'd do it again. But, oh, may the Force keep her with me. _

"You need medical help too, Obi-Wan. Look at you. You can barely stand."

"I'll be fine," he replied, forcing a smile. "It's the Duchess you should be worried about."

Anakin looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, well, you may be. But I'm not." His eyes radiated concern. Mentally, Obi-Wan tried to push him away. But his former Padawan knew him too well. Perhaps better than he knew himself.

"Not kidding, Master Kenobi. Get on the transport." Anakin's face hardened with dreadful determination. At once, Obi-Wan knew it would be useless to resist any longer. Anakin had made up his mind, and nothing short of an exploding supernova would change it.

Briskly, Obi-Wan nodded, and staggered up the ramp into the transport. Pausing for a moment at the doorway, he watched the medics attach tubes to Satine's arms and clamp an oxygen mask over her pale face. With their medical implements, they took reading and compared notes. Nothing but grim professionalism showed on their faces, so Obi-Wan searched their auras. _Fear mingled with optimism._ The effort nearly left him on the floor. _I must be more drained than I thought…Come on Kenobi, pull yourself together. She needs you! _

One of the medics finally noticed him and quickly motioned him toward a seat as the transport sped towards the nearest medical facility. He sat and let his gaze rest on Satine's profile. Never in his life had he given so much of his energy, his health, to one being. Not even on Lanteeb, where healing the sick had nearly left him on the verge of collapse. Surely what he'd given her would do something! It had to.

A medic came toward him with a vial and tentatively tipped Obi-Wan's head to the side, pressing the vial against his neck. For a being to touch a Jedi Master, particularly a famous war hero, would be daunting for anyone, Obi-Wan realized. A needle pierced flesh, then he felt the bacta begin to seep into his veins and give him a little strength. _Thank the Force. _

Gathering that strength, and centering his focus, he edged forward on the seat, and placed his hands on Satine's abdomen. Feeling his touch, her eyes opened and lighted on Obi-Wan in question.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse and low. It choked Obi-Wan to hear it.

He tried to look optimistic, and failed. Abysmally. "You have to trust me, my darling. Alright?"

Even through her pain, Satine took a long moment to study him- his drained features, and hollow eyes. He watched realization dawn on her face. "Don't hurt yourself again, Obi. Do you understand me?" she demanded, her voice fierce. Obi-Wan marveled, not for the first time, at her assertiveness. If she had something to say, not even internal bleeding could stop her from saying it.

He nodded. "It will only help you, Satine. Forget me for a moment. I'll be just fine."

Satine shook her head slightly, and the closed her eyes once more. "You're so stubborn," she whispered.

Taking her reply as a go-ahead, Obi-Wan dove into the pulsating current of the Force, and channeled its healing powers through him, to Satine. The sheer power of it tore through him, restoring and destroying all at once. It pulled every last bit of energy from him, but he kept a tight grip on it, even as he felt his body fall against the capsule.

Somewhere on the edge of his awareness, he heard the medics shouting their disbelief. The last of what he sent to Satine was not from the Force, but from his own body.

The flow ebbing, Obi-Wan lifted his head long enough to see that Satine was now resting peacefully. Satisfaction rippled through him. _Now she'll be alright_. He'd done his work well.

Utterly, utterly exhausted Obi-Wan fell prostrate onto the floor, his mind closing to all but the welcoming arms of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**: I know, this chapter has been forever in coming, but tada! Here it is. **** I had hit a massive writer's block for this story, and I'm just getting over it. I blame school..and life. Anyhow, here she be, so enjoy! Oh, please R&R. Do even have to say that? **** Heart, Arliss **

Chapter 4

Bright white light. White and light everywhere. Disorientated, Satine closed her eyes for a moment. _What's happened? _ Then she remembered. The explosion, the crash, Aramis, Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan. _ Now that's where the deep reservoir of calm in her was springing from. He had that effect on her- as much as she'd always tried to hide it.

Dear, dear, Obi-Wan. Slowly, and with heart-twisting certainty, everything came back to her. _Forget me for a moment. I'll be just fine. _As she recalled his words, and painfully drawn face, a lump lodged in her throat and refused to budge. _Oh, Obi. What have you done to yourself this time? _The man was selfless. Selfless and stubborn, she thought wryly.

At length, Satine opened her eyes, blinking from the light's harsh reflection off the white room. A hospital room. Irritation curdled. _I've got things to do. _Ignoring the pain behind her eyes, she reached for the red button on the arm of the hospital bed and waited for someone to come.

Immediately, her two guards strode in, wearing a concerned look on the only part of their faces she could see- their eyes. Clearing her throat, Satine eyed them both. They looked more than a little battered, but ready and willing to do their duty.

"Daris, Crell, I have a job for each of you," she addressed them.

Daris nodded, and Crell replied in his steady baritone, "Yes, Duchess."

Satine studied them briefly. Daris's solid blue eyes and Crell's unwavering violet purple. They were no doubt completely exhausted, but they would continue to do as she commanded even if the attempt left them prostrate on the floor. Which she would never allow to happen.

"Please remove your helmets," she said quietly. Surprise flashed in their eyes. Helmets were a Mandalorian guard's anonymity. To ask them to remove it would show her their faces for the first time. An honor very rarely bestowed. Slowly, the guards reached for their helmets and pulled them off.

Crell's face was strong and square, his hair dark and straight, while Daris's face was more angular and pointed, beneath fair, wavy hair.

Quite opposite looking, Satine mused. "Thank you," she told them. The guards bowed their heads.

"Now, Daris. My errand for you-"

"Anything, Duchess," he replied.

"Find Senator Amidala at the Senate Building, and beg her to come here with you on my behalf." Satine could feel the severely weakened condition of her body, and was under no delusions that she was ready to begin skirting through Coruscant looking for the Senator.

Daris nodded. "Yes, Duchess."

Satine swiveled her gaze to Crell, whose square jaw tensing and relaxing repetitively. "Crell, I want you to find Obi… Jedi Master Kenobi, for me," she caught herself at the last second. "Give him this message." Quickly, she relayed it to him.

If the guard was surprised, he hid it well. With a final nod, Satine dismissed them, and they left the room, leaving behind them one very exhausted and emotionally drained Duchess.

On the other side of the hospital, in a secluded wing, Obi-Wan struggled to open his eyes, which felt as though they had been glued shut. Rubbing carefully, he managed to open them, only to be blinded by the harsh light of the room. "Blast," he muttered. Why did hospitals have to be so hard on the eyes?

Pain burned in his muscles as he propped himself into a sitting position. He longed to be back at the Temple. He longed for its calm and peace. He'd even take the Halls of Healing over this kriffing hospital room.

He could easily imagine Vokara Che, the Jedi healer, tersely chiding him for needing her aide once more. He'd been making a rather morbid habit of visiting the Halls of Healing since the war started, and when he got back home, it wouldn't be the first time he'd have to see the healer. Rather, it wouldn't be the first time this month, Obi-Wan corrected himself.

Home. The word struck a chord in him. The Jedi Temple had always been his home. And it always would be. Wouldn't it? Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back, stroking his unkempt beard. As he did, Satine's fond voice came back to him. _It hides too much of your handsome face. _ Despite himself, Obi-Wan had to smile. A rare occurrence, these days. Satine was home now. She was his peace, his calm. His love. Wherever she was, home was.

Reaching out with his weary, yet carefully honed senses, Obi-Wan searched for her. On the far side of the hospital, he found her. Tentative, and restless, but safe, unhurt. And he was satisfied. Then resolve filled him, to find the barve who'd wrecked her speeder.

Closing his eyes, his awareness traveled back. _An explosion. And a figure in Mandalorian armor jet packing off a roof. _ That was it. _Wait 'til I find you. _

Now he understood how Anakin had felt when Jango Fett had been the one in Mando armor. How it felt for someone to attack the one you love most. And Anakin had loved Padme at the time, Obi-Wan was sure of it. Idly, he wondered if his former Padawan had truly let the feelings go.

His conscience pricked him. He was betraying everything he'd taught and, yes, forced his Padawan to stay true to. For a woman. No, not just a woman. For Satine, who made a war-torn, bloody galaxy, bright and full of love.

His thoughts were interrupted a chime sounded above the doorway to his hospital room and one of Satine's guards walked in, helmetless. Obi-Wan's brow creased in a thoughtful frown. _What now?_

The guard bowed deeply. "Master Jedi, the Duchess sent me."

Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue.

"The Duchess says to tell you that she wishes you to return to your Temple, and await her word before contacting her."

Deep down, Obi-Wan knew precisely what she was doing. _Alright, Satine. _"Very well," he told the guard quietly. "Satine's wish is my command." Carefully the guard inclined his head, and Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to know what the man was thinking. Disapproval radiated off him.

After a long, difficult moment, the guard spoke. "Sir, do I have permission to speak freely?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head. He needed their secret kept a little while longer, and he wasn't going to risk an impetuous guard going to the Council.

"Of course," he answered.

His expression dead serious, the guard met Obi-Wan's eye. "Sir, I'm under no illusions about the relationship between yourself and the Duchess. And I know that your…work often brings you in harm's way."

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed simply.

The guard looked infinitely uncomfortable, but pushed on. "What I mean to tell you is that if you in any way cause hurt to come to the Duchess, intentional or not, I will report you to your council. And sir, I know I'm not much of a match for a Jedi, but my life is sworn to protect her, even if that means protecting her from you." Here, the guard paused, looking as though he wished he's never said anything. "And I truly mean no disrespect," he finished.

Obi-Wan, stunned to silence for a moment, felt an irrepressible new respect for the man. He nodded once. "You have my word," he promised. "No harm will come to her because of me."

Satisfied, and relieved that he had not kindled the Jedi's anger, the guard nodded, coming to attention. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I'll relay your message to the Duchess."

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

Obi-Wan reached for his comlink, which was thankfully still attached to his wrist. "Anakin?" he called, flipping the comm. on. Within moments, Anakin's voice came through. "Feeling any better, Master?" His apprentice's tone was light and flippant, as usual. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Never better. Now send a transport, or better yet, come yourself. I need to get back to the Temple."

Anakin caught the weariness in his former master's voice and sobered a little. But only a little. "Hang in there Master Kenobi. I'm on my way."

A/N: **Rum-bu-da-dum! What will our stubborn, beautiful Jedi do next? Will he leave the Jedi Order? Will he remain true to Satine? What in the galaxy will happen? You'll have to wait and find out… **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **A****nice****long****chapter.****I****'****m****infamous****for****writing****short****chapters,****but****here****'****s****to****turning****over****a****new****leaf.****Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

As he piloted the open speeder effortlessly through an early-morning Coruscant sky, Anakin risked a glance over at his former master, who was even more self-contained than usual. Obi-Wan looked strange in the white, hospital-issue garment he was wearing. Obi-Wan, picking up on his thoughts, said cryptically, without so much as a sideways glance, "Possibly a change in my wardrobe would suit you. All white perhaps?"

Anakin chuckled. "Ask Satine."

The sudden still he felt in his companion perturbed him.

"Very amusing, Anakin," Obi-Wan grumbled, trying to cover his discomfort.

Anakin gathered his thoughts before replying. This was obviously sticky ground. "Red would be better," he said. "More flamboyant."

Obi-Wan actually turned in his seat to look at him. "Indeed."

"Fashion is your weakness, Obi-Wan. Admit it," Anakin jibed.

Cautiously, Obi-Wan glanced over. His former Padawan looked almost gleeful. "And yours is a loose tongue," he retorted primly.

Anakin's grin widened. "At least now I know your sense of humor wasn't injured along with everything else. You had me worried."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard absently. "Rest assured, my sense of humor is still intact."

Sensing the shift in Obi-Wan's mood, Anakin looked over. The man looked awful- like he needed a solid week of sleep. But it was nothing he hadn't seen before. War was taxing. And apparently, so was protecting a Mandalorian duchess.

A small silence settled over them before Anakin spoke. "You need to see Master Che."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Oh, the man just _loved_ being told what to do. "Do I now?"

Anakin shot him a baleful look and decided the best answer would be silence. He was right.

"I was actually planning on it," the weary Jedi admitted. Now there was a surprise, Anakin thought- Obi-Wan actually conceding that he needed help.

The Temple was in sight now, an edifice of graceful strength in the morning light, and Anakin felt a fresh wave of resolve washing over his friend. Resolve to find the would-be assassin? He didn't know. With a sudden revelation, Anakin realized how little he knew about Obi-Wan anymore. In the past few days, he had…changed. Somehow he was more distant.

With a start, he realized Obi-Wan was openly studying him. "What?"

Then, the infamous raising of eyebrows. "You're not surprised?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Oh," Anakin said, catching up, and shoving his doubts aside. "No, not at all." He smiled at his former master impishly. "I know how much you love the Halls of Healing. Probably has something to do with how much time you spend there."

Obi-Wan frowned and used the Force to jar the controls.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, wrestling the speeder under control. "That's dangerous!"

Obi-Wan ignored him. "Stop whining."

Anakin mumbled something under his breath about overbearing masters, who thought they were still in charge of a padawan.

"Drop me off at an outer landing platform," Obi-Wan instructed, as they came nearer the Temple.

"Yes, master," Anakin said, in mock submission. But for once, he did as he was told.

Lightly, with the touch of an expert, he landed the speeder on a secluded platform and watched as Obi-Wan stiffly climbed out. His master met his gaze and nodded. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin leaned back against the speeder seat casually and saluted with two fingers. "Anytime, Master Kenobi." Then he grinned. "You up for a sparring match later?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't miss it."

But Anakin's cheerful expression dimmed and his eyes filled with concern. "Take care, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded swiftly, and Anakin knew that he had caught the meaning. "I'm the reckless one, remember?" Anakin quipped.

That brought a smile to his mentor's face. "Indeed."

Anakin kept his face deadpan. "I can't have you topping my reputation, Master Kenobi."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Obi-Wan replied, amusement lurking in his eyes. Then he turned and melted into the Temple, his aura a baffling amalgamation of serenity and turmoil.

Anakin just shook his head. With Obi-Wan Kenobi, you never knew.

She'd demanded to be moved back to her Senate quarters. Now, looking up at an intricate, embellished ceiling, Satine felt the yellow-orange light of Coruscant's sun on the side of her face and knew it was time to get up. Odd, how every planet's sun felt different, even from indoors.

Leaning back into her pillows, Satine allowed herself the luxury of groaning aloud. A private moment of unveiled emotion.

Immediately, Crell rushed into the bedchamber. To her chagrin, Satine jumped. "Are you alright, Duchess?" he asked urgently.

Letting out a pent-up breath, she nodded. "Quite, Crell," she replied, her voice thick with sleep. _How__embarrassing._"Thank you."

The guard nodded uncertainly. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He turned to leave.

"Crell."

"Yes, Duchess."

"Has Daris returned with Senator Amidala yet?"

Crell shook his head. "He left a moment ago. It was far too late to go last night."

"Thank you, Crell."

The guard inclined his head. "Duchess," he said, exiting the chamber.

Satine slipped off the bed and wrapped herself in a soft blue robe, moving towards the window as she waited for Daris's return. Some political instinct told her to trust Padme. And she knew Obi-Wan did- which made all the difference in the galaxy.

Yesterday she'd heard the treachery that was laid before every senator in the Republic. And it tore her heart out. The Republic would not listen! They were too addicted to war, to bloodshed, to solving the galaxy's problems with a blaster. Her conversation with the Chancellor and Mas Amedda had proved it.

Now she had to prove that she was capable of ruling without violence. She had to prove that the information Jerec had given was false! Utter confusion speared her. She couldn't ever believe that Jerec would say such things. There had to be another explanation.

An overwhelming desire to be held in Obi-Wan's arms suddenly flooded her. _Soon_, she promised herself. She still had no idea what Obi-Wan was planning. He'd promised to never to leave her again. Did that mean he'd leave the Jedi? Was he tired of the war? Or would he choose to keep it a secret and continue with his duties as a Jedi?

Satine wrapped her arms around her, and took in the view of Coruscant's masterful metropolis, tucking the questions away. If she allowed them to linger, they would undo her. They were questions for another time and place. For when she was truly in Obi-Wan's arms once more.

Vokara Che was alone in the Halls of Healing when he arrived. She was carefully pouring medicines into vials at a long durasteel table, but he knew she sensed his presence immediately. "Master Obi-Wan," she said, without so much as a pause in her work. "I presume you need help."

A faint smile came over his face. "Yes."

The Healer turned and studied him, searching his aura.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the smooth floor and allowed her to probe. Her Force touch was gentle, but firm. And then, he felt it become disturbed. He looked up at her. "Well?"

The Twi'lek's eyes became very still. "What have you been doing, Obi-Wan? Her strangely accented voice was laced with barely contained alarm.

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Don't even think about getting stubborn with me, Padawan," she told him, as terse as he'd imagined she'd be.

"Padawan?" he scoffed.

Vokara nodded. "That's exactly what you're acting like, a young, thoughtless padawan. Now what happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He had no choice but to tell her. But he would only tell her so much. Carefully, he built a wall around any thoughts of Satine. "I tried healing someone," he said quietly.

When she didn't respond, he attempted to read what she was thinking, feeling, but the Healer shut him out. She was silent for a long moment.

"Stand up," she said at length. Obi-Wan did as he was told.

"When I'm finished, you will go to Master Yoda and tell him whatever it is that's going on. Do I make myself abundantly clear, Master Kenobi?"

Trepidation coiled in him like a tight spring. But he nodded. "Yes, Master Che."

After assessing him a moment more, she headed for a chamber off the main hall. Obi-Wan followed the red-skinned Twi'lek into the chamber. There was a flat stone divan in the centre of the room, and several bright stones, floating around it- Force-sensitive, no doubt.

Vokara gestured towards the divan, and Obi-Wan stretched out on it. He felt her tap into the healing power of the Force, drawn from the stones around them. The restorative power of it was showered on him, and all at once, there was nothing. Nothing but a calm that washed his frayed emotions and ragged body with a beautiful, emergent light. Obi-Wan surrendered to its flow. He let his conscious self go. _Not__much__longer,__Satine_. 

Satine and Padme were hunched over a table in Satine's apartment, mugs of caf in their hands. If they weren't discussing such a grim topic, Satine might have enjoyed the casual moment with the Naboo senator.

Padme's brows were bunched together in a contemplative frown, as she stared into her mug. "Satine, if you need my help, you're going to have to tell me exactly what's going on." The words were carefully spoken, diplomatically. But Satine sensed the real concern that Padme had for the situation.

"I have a contact who is working as we speak to find evidence that will prove the holo-recording wrong," Satine admitted, after a moment. "I'm meeting him tonight."

Padme's only reaction was an ever so slightly raised eyebrow. "And?"

Satine sighed. "I know this is a lot to ask, Padme, but…"

"If you tell me Satine, I'll do whatever it is I can," Padme promised. When Satine did not reply, she added quietly, "I was once queen of Naboo. I know what it feels like to have violence forced on your people. But you mustn't give up. While the sun hangs in the sky, hope is near."

Then the Senator smiled. "Or, at least, that's how the Corellian proverb goes."

Looking up to meet Padme's suddenly earnest gaze, Satine felt a bond grow between them, quiet and yet somehow very strong. "Hope may be near, but is it within my reach?" Satine questioned, a faint smile easing the worry on her features.

"Tell me what you need me to do, and we'll find out," Padme replied promptly. Satine allowed herself a moment of admiration for the senator. Padme could be absolutely fearless.

Setting down her cup and brushing aside her reservations, Satine told her. Padme nodded as she spoke. "I'll do my best, Satine."

She reached to retrieve her cloak, and headed for the door. Satine understood. Padme had so much to do.

She stood and clasped her friend's hand warmly. "Thank you, Padme."

Padme nodded and smiled. But then she caught the unease on Satine's face. "Have faith, Duchess."

Weakly, Satine raised an eyebrow, wishing the whole thing over and done with. "I am trying."

"I'll keep my comm. on," Padme called as she left.

Satine caught herself wishing that they were merely friends, who'd enjoyed each other's company and a good cup of caf. But no. There had to be at least the fate of a planet at stake.

Satine shook herself sternly. _Wishing__never__brings__hope__closer.__You__'__ve__a__job__to__do_.Turning, she flicked on her comm. "Davu Golec? How's progress?"

**A/N: That bit about the Corellian proverb was totally improvised. But I felt it fit in rather nicely. Hope you enjoyed! For the next month or so, I'll be focusing all my writing energies to my NaNo novel…but I may pop my head up here and there to update. I hope to anyway. Wish me luck! **

**Love Arliss **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Despite every Jedi rule, guideline, and teaching that he was most definitely breaking, it had to be wrong to think so much about one person. And with such a constant fervor. Obi-Wan was sure of it. And yet it didn't give him the slightest twinge of guilt. It fact, it was a rather warm, alive sensation that made him hungry for the sight of her, for the sound of her voice, and for her gentle touch on his skin.

Focus on his meditation exercises was lacking, and really quite useless. Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Barefoot, he'd stripped down to his leggings when he'd begun the exercise. Now as his body temperature declined at the cease of exertion, he felt the chill of cooled sweat across his shoulders and back. He collected his discarded clothes and headed for a sanisteam across the secluded dojo.

Feeling the hot water hit his skin, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned back again to Satine and the overwhelming urge to comm. her startled him. Now _that_ would be dignified. And dignity was something he seemed to have precious little of these days. _Anakin would be amused. _

This…feeling, wasn't the passion he'd expected of love. It was something more solid, tangible, real. It was a burning in the back of his heart, and a hopeful whisper in his mind. It called to him, to leave all cares behind and for once, settle for something that made him happy. Something he could cherish and protect. Something he had no fear of losing.

Obi-Wan brushed his slick, wet hair back with the tips of his fingers. Or did he?

Reality set back in, cold and dimming. If the Republic fell, what kind of life could he and Satine make together? Life under the Separatists would be a grindstone on the back of an ordinary civilian. And he'd come to realize long ago that he couldn't take hold of a life with Satine, and hope to remain a Jedi. It was one or the other, and it always had been.

So back to pain? Back to watching scores of his clone troopers fall under the dispassionate blaster bolts of droid army that possessed as little compunction as its leader?

Obi-Wan shook the thoughts away, as he stepped out of the sanisteam, and dressed. It was utterly selfish to think in such a way, he scolded himself. Though it might have been arrogant to actually speak the words, the Republic needed him.

Perhaps, more importantly, Anakin needed him. His former Padawan had never been weaned from the need of care, support, and encouragement. Anakin needed those things as desperately as he needed the Force. And Obi-Wan was well-aware that much of that care was derived from him.

_I've grown soft, _Obi-Wan thought morosely. Then Qui-Gon's voice came to him from out of nowhere. _If you have, you've never let it show, Padawan._ Walking now through the hushed Temple halls, Obi-Wan realized that the voice was right. He'd always found ways to sooth Anakin's so easily rumpled temper without appearing un-Jedi-like. Often a Jedi platitude mixed with a bit of understanding did the trick.

No. He couldn't up and leave, much as he wanted to. There was Anakin, and the rest of the Republic to think about. The stern, detached Jedi Master was back.

He felt an anxious presence coming up quickly behind him, and he slowed his step slightly.

"Master Kenobi!"

Aware that his hair was still wet, and he wasn't fully dressed, Obi-Wan turned to collide with a breathless young Padawan.

She disentangled from him quickly, head down, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Master."

Briefly, Obi-Wan allowed himself to remember what it was like to be a Padawan. He'd met with his fair share of accidents, which had earned him the stinging nickname, Oafy-Wan. Looking at the Padawan's flame-red cheeks, and allowing himself to feel her angry embarrassment, the old insult only made him smile.

"That's quite alright, Padawan. What is it?"

Looking up, the girl settled fiery blue eyes on him, eyes that reminded him very much of Anakin's. She gave him a once over and them seemed to remember her place. She bowed. "Masters Yoda and Windu have requested your presence in the Council Chambers. It's urgent."

_What isn't these days?_

"Why didn't they contact me on my comlink?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"You were occupied," the girl replied bluntly, glancing at his wet hair and plain, loose tunic to remind him that he'd been in the sani-steam. _Stang_, but she was direct. He acknowledged the statement with a short nod.

"Very well," he dismissed her, heading at a jog towards the nearest turbolift. He was surprised and a little irritated at her persistence when she began jogging alongside him.

"I can reach the Council on my own, Padawan," he told her calmly, without breaking his jog.

"Yes, Master Kenobi. But Master Yoda asked me to accompany you." Her long blond Padawan braid slapped rhythmically against her shoulder as she ran into the turbolift after him.

Silent, they stood in the moving lift, with Obi-Wan sunk deep in his own thoughts and questions. His arms were crossed, and he could feel the slight frown etched between his brows. The remaining traces of fatigue and strain from healing Satine still lingered, slowing down his senses and making him irascible. But she was safe now. He'd taken care of it. She'd be fine. As long as she didn't go and hurl herself into harm's way. _Stay safe, Satine._

"Whoever Satine is, I'm sure she'll be alright," the Padawan said softly.

Obi-Wan turned his whole body to face her, anger pounding through his skull. A mere _Padawan _could read his thoughts! She stood her ground as he fixed her with a heated stare.

"You helped her, Master Jedi. That is what Jedi do. There is no reason to feel guilt over that."

The doors retracted with a _ding_. Obi-Wan actually stood staring in the open turbolift for a full five seconds, astonished at her bluntness.

Finally regaining some measure of composure, he carefully slid his aggravation beneath a calm mask.

"Padawan," he began, dangerously close to losing his seldom-roused temper. "There is a way to speak to your superiors." He allowed a hint of displeasure to line the mask. "And protocol exists for a reason."

The Padawan's jaw tightened faintly. "I know how to speak to a superior, _Master_."

"I suggest you try harder, youngling," Obi-Wan said crisply. Outwardly calm, inwardly reeling, he began the walk down the lofty corridor to the Council Chamber doors. Fear wormed a hole in his heart.

The girl had come too close for comfort where Satine was concerned. This insolent Padawan should be taken to task for her disrespect! Why in the seven hells had the council wanted her to tag along with him?

With great care, Obi-Wan buried every thought of Satine. He could not risk Yoda finding out, though Master Che had demanded that he inform the Grand Master of his healing efforts. _Not yet, _Obi-Wan decided. Ready, he stepped into the chambers.

Only Yoda and Mace sat in their respective chairs- the rest of the chamber was unsurprisingly empty. The Clone War kept most all skilled Jedi away from their Temple home, many of which were Council members.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Masters," he said. The Padawan, beside him again, bowed with him. Quite suddenly, he realized that he didn't even know her name, and didn't much care.

"I'm glad to see that you two have gotten off to such a good start," Mace commented, very dryly.

Obi-Wan straightened, confusion flickering through him like the sunlight that flickered though the grey clouds that were scudding outside the Council spire. "Start, Master?"

Yoda glanced at Mace with those eternally wise green eyes, before answering for his friend. "An incident, there has been."

"Involving who?" Obi-Wan kept his mind clear, ready for Yoda's answer.

"A friend, Obi-Wan. Duchess Satine Kryze," Yoda's gravelly voice replied.

Briefly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Please, don't let her be hurt again._ "What's happened?"

"Last night, the Duchess procured information that proved Deputy Minister Jerec's holo-recording to be a fake," Mace told him. "Senator Amidala, who was collaborating with her, managed to get the information back to the Senate before the vote was cast to send the Republic troops to Mandalore. She saved the day."

_There's more. _"But?" Obi-Wan prompted.

Yoda peered at him from under heavy eyelids. "Gone missing, she has. A rendezvous the Senator and Duchess had at the Senate building. Meet Senator Amidala at the rendezvous, the Duchess of Mandalore did not."

Obi-Wan tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the familiar twisting in his gut. "He found her didn't he?"

Mace linked his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. "We were rather hoping that you might be able to tell us who 'he' is. Seeing as we never received your official report."

The remark stung. But Obi-Wan merely inclined his head and launched into the report. It was simple, unembellished, and cut straight to the point. And most importantly, it did not include the heart-to-heart he and his lover had had on the singed durasteel ledge.

"Heard her calling to you, you did?" Yoda questioned, eyes slitting into narrow lines as sunlight broke free from behind the clouds and shone into the chamber, scintillating off the smooth marble parquet and transparisteel windows.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Satine and I established a connection during the time Qui-Gon and I were assigned to her," Obi-Wan replied. He felt the sense of revelation that came over the Padawan, and had to work hard not to allow his feelings to show.

With eyes that could puncture like blaster bolts, Mace considered him. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, searching for the right reply. "We fell in love. Qui-Gon discovered and spoke to me about it. In the end we agreed to part ways as friends. We hadn't seen each other until I was assigned to Mandalore last rotation."

"Attached to her are you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

What a question. Attached? No. In love? Yes.

Stillness grew in the chamber for a moment. "No, Master," Obi-Wan answered finally. "Though I do care for her as a friend."

Satisfied, Yoda nodded. "Trust your judgment we do."

The answer shattered him. It broke his heart to know he had already betrayed the Council's trust. But he'd have to worry about that later.

"Your mission, Obi-Wan," Mace was saying. ", is to find the Duchess and bring her to safety. The galaxy needs leaders who will fight against violence and cruelty. She may do it in her own way, but she does and has made a difference. The Duchess Satine Kryze is irreplaceable."

Obi-Wan smiled. _In more ways than one._ "You do know she doesn't have a good taste in her mouth for Jedi?"

"Matters, that does not. To make a difference, the Duchess a love for us does not need," Yoda intoned.

Catching the double meaning that Yoda so had subtly given, Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. He bowed and took a step towards the door before Mace's voice stopped him. "One last thing, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stopped and nodded. "Master."

"Padawan Kerra Spar will be joining you on your mission," Mace said, gesturing to the Padawan. "When the mission is over, she will return back to the Temple and you will return to the _Resolute_. Until then she is a probationary Padawan and under your care."

Obi-Wan frowned. The girl's chin was tipped away from him and she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. "If it's all the same, I'd rather handle this on my own."

"It's not," Mace told him. "Padawan Spar is highly adept at reading beings' thoughts and feelings."

_I'd noticed_, Obi-Wan thought dourly.

"She'll be of great value to you on this mission."

_And a blasted amount of trouble. _"We are hardly acquainted, Master," Obi-Wan protested. "And if I may be so blunt, I do not think she is the right Padawan for this."

Without moving his gaze from Mace, Obi-Wan prowled along the edge of the girl's senses. He could feel the tight heartsickness and loss, and he quickly pulled back. She was unstable- a loose blaster.

"Mmmm," Yoda said. "Trusted you we have, Obi-Wan. Now trust us you must. With you Padawan Spar will go."

Resigned, Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well."

"Time is of the essence," Mace reminded him. "Whoever has the Duchess is not very likely to want her alive for long."

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "We'll get her back, Mace." _Even if I die in the process._ He felt the girl's eyes land on him even as the thought came to him. She was kriffing good. He had to give her that.

He bowed once more. "Masters," he said. Then he turned and gave the girl a steady look. "Come, Padawan."

She gave the smallest of nods and then bowed deeply to Yoda and Mace.

"Do well," Yoda told her gently.

A long bang of honey blond hair fell over the side of her face, shielding her expression from Obi-Wan. "I will, Master Yoda. You have my word."

Then she turned on her heel and followed Obi-Wan out of the chambers.

They walked down the corridor together in silence for several moments, Kerra effortlessly matching his stride before Obi-Wan spoke. "Gather whatever you need to go undercover. And get a comm. from the communications center. Then meet me in the main hanger bay."

"Yes, Master." She headed down an adjacent corridor, towards the descending royal blue carpeted stairs. Obi-Wan watched her sprint down them. Curious, how she'd take the stairs over a lift.

He pressed a button, and then stepped into the turbolift. Scrubbing his face with his hand, he heaved a weary sigh._ She'd better not keep me waiting_, he thought, as the doors closed.

_~Silent Call~_

A/N: Ok…kind of different, I know. I've taken a direction with _Silent Call_ that I never thought I would. I have a masterful plan for what's happened to Satine. And Kerra will go a long way to helping Obi-Wan make his final decision on what to do. Vizla will come into play. And Anakin and Ahsoka may pop their heads up again… I'm not sure. But regardless, I am promising a thrilling and suspenseful ride. I am going to write Obitine like none has been written before. Now shoo! And write me a review! Any ideas or thoughts will be more than welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter….I know it was a long time coming. MTWBWY…. Arliss~


End file.
